


A Battle Breaks Out

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [7]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Shadow jaw trembled and tears streamed down his face at the knife right in front of his eye. Past the knife he could see the agonized look on Four’s face as he was held back by two of the Heroes who held resemblance to Savage and Conqueror. His entire body was shaking in Eternal’s grasp and his nails were digging into Shadow. Shadow tried to say something only to have a gurgled mess of sounds pass though his lips, followed by a few drops of blood. He was scared. Damnit he was scared. He didn’t want to lose his blue eyes, the one thing that tied him to Four.“Maybe you’ll finally understand the side you should be on,” Eternal growled, lifting the knife.A pained scream rang through the forest.





	A Battle Breaks Out

Shadow jaw trembled and tears streamed down his face at the knife right in front of his eye. Past the knife he could see the agonized look on Four’s face as he was held back by two of the Heroes who held resemblance to Savage and Conqueror. His entire body was shaking in Eternal’s grasp and his nails were digging into Shadow. Shadow tried to say something only to have a gurgled mess of sounds pass though his lips, followed by a few drops of blood. He was scared. Damnit he was scared. He didn’t want to lose his blue eyes, the one thing that tied him to Four.

“Maybe you’ll finally understand the side you should be on,” Eternal growled, lifting the knife.

A pained scream rang through the forest.

Eternal had screamed in pain.

The hands that were tightly gripping him disappeared and Shadow didn’t hesitate to run. Four split so the two heroes were only holding Blue, who easily escaped. Red reached Shadow first and threw his arms around him whispering, “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Tears freely flowed down Shadow’s face and Red clutched him tighter, “You’re safe. You’re okay.” A small pathetic whimper escaped Shadow.

What happened to Eternal? Shadow, with tears still falling down his looked over to where Eternal was kneeling clutching his forearm which had a glowing arrow sticking out of it. Shadow followed Eternal’s glaring gaze and saw someone sitting in a tree, someone with bright green eyes. The man, with a bow clutched tightly in his hand, dropped to the ground and calmly walked towards the Darks. 

“Heroes always get remembered, but you know Legends never die,” He smirked nocking another arrow. 

The Darks visibly panicked and reached for their shields. The man had bright colorful marks on his face, yellow, red, green, and blue lines that curved up gently all topped off with a large scowl.

“Legend, you are so dramatic!” 

Eternal scowled grabbing the arrow and pulling it out of his wrist with a muffled groan, “I see you’ve finally returned. How was play time with Majora?”

Legend’s eyes lit up in rage and he fired again only to have the arrow be blocked by Savage’s shield. “You shouldn’t have done that,” Savage snarled morphing into his wolf form and charging at the man Shadow assumed was Legend…only to be tackled by another wolf. Shadow’s heart skipped a beat, and his hand went up to touch his throat. They had a wolf too?

Conqueror shrugged, “Well I guess we’re fighting now-,”

“Hold up you Barbarian,” Eternal said forcing himself to his feet.

“Barbarian…more like Barbara,” The man behind Shadow coughed.

“Barbara!” Conqueror cried outraged re-positioning his sword and charging towards them. 

Vio pulled Red and Shadow out of the way as Conqueror charged passed them and loudly clashed swords with Warriors. 

Acidic laughed, pulling out his own sword, “I’ve been waiting for a long time for this!” His red eyes gleamed with malice and hatred. And Legend smirked,

“Go ahead. I’ve seen things you could never imagine, I’ve felt pain that you’ve never know. I may have feared you once…but now, you’re just a joke.” Acidic’s eyes widen and he screamed in rage as he charged towards Legend who quickly exchanged his bow for a sword.

Shadow winced as the two wolves snarled and bit at each other. Red noticed his discomfort and pulled Shadow back, father behind the line of heroes.

“Four, what are you doing?” Warriors cried, blocking a blow from Conqueror.

Red lip trembled and Blue snapped, “We’re protecting Shadow from them.”

Warriors eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Who is more important to you; us, or someone you haven’t seen in ages?”

Green opened his mouth to speak, but Warriors kept going as he threw Conqueror back, “He could be working for them and could betray you, and I won’t forgive that!”

“He won’t betray us!” Red cried hugging Shadow, “He wouldn’t!”

“He came with them,” Warriors insisted, “I say we just give them the mirror and be done with him.

“No!” Blue exclaimed angrily, “They’ll kill him!” 

“Better than them killing us!” Warriors attempted to reason.

“Warriors,” One of the other heroes said readjusting his grip on his sword, “We made a promise to Four. Not only that, but look at him. That’s the bite mark of a wolf, you can’t fake that.”

Shadow could hear Stygian’s groan from across the camp, “Always so righteous, ugh. Disgusting!”

Sky’s eyes widened seeing Stygian and his jaw dropped as Stygian unsheathed his sword.

“I see you recognize him. Well, he’d not the only one that wants your head sky child,” Stygian deadpanned, before launching towards Sky quickly. The Hero of the Sky, quickly blocked the attack, but he was pushed back slightly, carving a path in the dirt. Shadow paled at this, seeing Stygian’s true strength.

“Stay here okay,” Red said, smiling at Shadow, “We’ll be back soon. Oh, and take this back.” Red handed him a mirror, and ran off to join Blue and Green in the battle. Vio, before taking off, looked at the mirror, looked back at Shadow and nodded. Shadow grimaced, but nodded back and Vio left as well.

From where he was standing he could see Tempest battling a small kid who looked almost just like him and a man that looked a lot like Callous was helping him…wait. Shadow becoming filled with panic looked across the battle field. Where was Callous? The wolves were still rolling on the ground, Conqueror and Eternal were fighting their counterparts, Acidic and Legend were trading even blows, Noble screamed as his counterpart kicked up some dirt and it got on him. Sky and Stygian were also clashing blades rapidly and the four colored heroes were moving around helping in various mini-battles. Where was he?

“Looking for me?”

A scream escaped Shadow as something was stabbed through his stomach. Looking down, Shadow saw it was a light arrow sticking out of his stomach.

The mirror fell from his hands.

Shadow fell to his knees.

Callous laughed and pulled the mirror off the ground, “I’ll be taking this.” He then turned around and disappeared into the woods, “Goodbye, shadow.”

Shadow tried to stay awake but he couldn’t.

His eyes slowly fell closed and he welcomed to darkness.

…

Green blocked a strong attack from Wild’s counterpart when Hyrule’s Dark appeared and yelled, “Eternal it’s time to retreat.”

“We will leave when I say-,”

“I have the mirror.”

Eternal huffed and agreed, “Fine. Fall back!”

Green sighed in relief and Warriors called out, “Yeah! You better run Barbara!”

Once the Darks were gone, Green smiled…until Red cried out, “SHADOW!!”

Green turn and froze. Shadow was lying on the ground a light arrow sticking straight through his back. Red was running over to him and soon Green was too. 

“Please,” Green cried, “Can one of you help me, please?”

They all stood frozen looking around at each other.

“Please!” Green begged.

Sky was broken out of his stupor and ran over, “Yeah, yeah, I can help.”

Green held Red as he was crying and watched as Sky did his work.

Please save him. Please.

…

Callous looked down at the mirror in his hand. The back was wrong. Instead of having four different colored swords, it was a childishly carved picture of the Four Sword.

It wasn’t Shadow’s.

Callous screamed in rage and threw the mirror against the tree.

It shattered on impact.


End file.
